


Never a good time

by eyeghoul



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Some angst, apparently its not fun being in a moba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeghoul/pseuds/eyeghoul
Summary: My First Fic - set in the heroes of the storm universe - going into heat is never convenient for a protoss, let alone the hierarch whose days are filled with maintaining the tense alliance of the Daelaam and steering all the first born to a better future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (a bit of a test fic for me to learn how to upload and format on aooo - be warned this fic may end up not going anywhere and getting abandoned at any point)

Artanis furrowed his brow attempting to follow the words of the council. It was always a challenge to follow the quick-fire exchanges when the topic was particularly divisive - this exchange in particular revolved around allocation of warp energy to allow further building of pylons, which in turn would allow for expansion of territory, a very volatile topic particularly when it involved encroaching on Nerazim land considered sacred. In the end it seemed an impasse was met and the council dispersed to be reconvened once the matter had been given further thought - in short breathing room for the disputing council members to decide to concede or compromise.

Artanis all but dragged himself to his private quarters, wary but relieved for the reprieve. His concentration had been waning as his temperature began to spike and an distant ache began to spread throughout his body. His heat was drawing close and, as always, was incredibly unwelcome. 

On top of disagreements between the Twilight Council, as was always going to be case with the formation of the unified Daelaam, Artanis had been dragged into some inter dimensional conflict he understood little of that seemed to warp even time itself.  
  
Friends and former allies could end of up on either side of the fight, rotating with each new battle - he could find himself fighting along side his dear friends Zeratul, whom he bitterly recalled cutting down with his own blades under the control of Amon. He could also find his mentor Tassadar who had given his life for the first born, his ally one day only to be his enemy the next -sometimes he'd face off against a mirror of himself or he'd catch a glimpse of one of his friends battling their own likeness.

Arriving at his chamber door, Artanis informed the zealots on patrol he would be in stasis and to call upon him, should he be needed. A night's rest would stay off his heat a little longer leaving him better able to continue his duties. Tomorrow the highlord of the Tal'Darim Alarak would arrive and Artanis had much to discuss with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit more of a substantial chapter this time - still working on the formatting tho  
> (also this was going to be pwp why did it turn into angst lol)

 

Artanis awoke from stasis to find his heat dulled but not nearly as much as he would have liked. He noted that he should be able to get another full day of work done before it really hit hard - he would be sure to make the full use of it. Checking his armor over, Artanis made ready to begin his duties of the day.

 

The Twighlight Council met once again, with limited success - the Furinax tribe seemed to be more willing to compromise on where their desired expansion would be located, easing the Nerazim's fear of loss of their sacred lands (and the implications of further degradation of their cultural heritage) but their new desired location would cause friction with the Shelak tribe, whose council member had been unable to attend due to a flare up from an old injury. This all meant the next meeting would be equally as contentious - a meeting Artanis was not looking forward to. As his heat continued to creep closer, he was beginning to ache all over and his nerves were starting to run thin. Perhaps a full day had been too generous an estimation.

However, laborious as the meetings were, the unity of the Daelaam held and the future of the first born was all the brighter for it. The coming together of all the tribes brought greater numbers with a greater range of skills, knowledge as well as culture and traditions - better security and stability would mean little if the first born were trapped in their grief for past losses. Losses that weighed heavier on the increasingly worn hierarch.

The next matter of the day was to check in with the Shelak council member at the medical bay, and pass on what had been discussed at the meeting he had been unable to attend. Artanis hoped meeting with the council man in person would mean the discussion would be more agreeable. A personal visit from the hierarch was appreciated but the Shelak council man still seemed opposed to the expansion into his territory - it was largely a scholarly region and wished to set aside land for the future expansion of the archives being collated by the Shelak. Artanis could not argue that the archives and preservation of protoss knowledge and history was indeed of great importance. As always it seemed yet another compromise would need to be made.  

 

Leaving the Shelak council man to recover, no sooner had Artanis exited the medical bay that the voice of a zealot sounded from his tranceiver. The most taxing of the day's duties seemed to be upon him.

 

"Hierarch, the flagship of the Tal'darim deathfleet had entered Aiur air space and highlord Alarak would soon be docking the spear of Adun to meet with you. The highlord asks that he not be kept waiting," the zealot added with what sounded like reluctance. 

Thanking the zealots for the information, Artanis hailed the spear of Adun to be warped aboard.

 

As the warp completed, Artanis was almost instantly greeted with Alarak's form, a stark silhouette against the gold of the ship deck and armor of the protoss operating it. As was often the case, he looked displeased.

"Ah how kind of you to grace me with your presence, hierarch." There wasn't real malice in his tone but Artanis could see nearby zealots standing on guard in alarm. He quickly gestured for them to stand down and continue their duties.

"I worried you might have forgotten about our meeting - the meeting you requested I cross half the sector to attend," 

"Highlord Alarak, I got here as soon as I was able - the meeting room is this way," Artanis lead the way and Alarak fell into step without further complaint.

 "I'm glad you arrived safely, how are you finding Aiur?" Artanis broached as he attempted to focus his already waning concentration.

"As if there's anything left to oppose even one ship of the deathfleet. As for Aiur...it seems your Daelaam have been quite busy... tell me, are your council members playing nice these days? Or are they still bickering like younglings over who owns each and every pebble in the sector" Artanis brow creased - Alarak expected little of the Daelaam, hence why he had chosen not to join but Artanis harbored hope that someday the highlord might be swayed, as some of the Tal'darim had been when given the choice to join with the unified protoss on Aiur. Howver his tone suggested he might have even been hoping for strife amongst the tribes. 

 

"Of course disagreements arise among the council, but with time and discussion they have been settled diplomatically and the first born have been stronger for the guidance of the Daelaam," 

"Yes I know how much you do love to take your time and discuss your problems away- but until yours, my time is precious so I would appreciate you get to the point of why you summoned me here,"

Artanis's reasons were twofold, so he decided upon addressing the more immediate issue to the future of the protoss.

"I have been in contact with Zeratul via the nexus - not ours but-"  
  
"Yes, yes that inconsequential inter dimensional battle that so enjoys ripping me from my important work so I can dispose of canon fodder for battle after battle - what is even the point in killing if they don't stay dead"

"He has been continuing his mission to uncover more about the xel'naga and the origins of the first born," Artanis quickly attempted to guide the conversation back on topic.

"He has been flying dangerously close to Tal'darim territory," Alarak's tone suggested he knew where this was going.

"Would you permit him landing on the outer most world of the Mackan system?"  
  
"Tel'rish you mean?" At Artanis's nod, Alarak contemplated for a moment. "The Tal'darim are no longer slaves of Amon, Zeratul can poke around in the old temples if he so wishes just be sure he knows that we will not be stolen from,"   
  
"Thank you, Alarak. I will inform Zeratul when next I see him,"  
  
"Was that all you called me here for? Or do more of your friends wish to tour my domain,"

Artanis took pause to collect his thoughts. 

"I wanted to speak further about the nexus that allows Zeratul and I to meet once again..." Artanis pushed back a flash of blue blood on his hands. 

"Then speak - just know if I knew who was forcing me to spend my time futilely strike down these undying droves I would have killed them already,"

"You must have seen at least one of our kind, like Zeratul: fallen in battle yet still able to take up his blade once again - or even crossed blades with your self - I wish to make some sense of it all "

"Of course you do, while I would so love for these pointless interruptions to come to an end I don't see what sense there is to be made - someone likes to watch supposed allies cutting each other down or facing themself. Death is not permanent, the battles are of no consequence, a brief waste of time before whoever dragged us to the field is satisfied and we can return to more important matters," Artanis jerked his head to stare incredulously at Alarak.

"Alarak, you have experienced death in those battles just as they have-"  
  
"And here I am, Artanis. Still here to listen to you mourn enemies to whom death is a mere interruption in battle - I hope you don't mourn my imitations when they come to cut you down," 

  
Artanis went rigid. He remembered cutting through Alarak - his death cries remained with Artanis long after the battles ended. 

 

Red lights growing dim.

  
  
A sudden shot of pain to the side of his face brought Artanis back to the present. He touched where the blow had been struck - the sting felt distant.  
  
Those red lights he watched go out were glaring quite brightly at him. 

 

"Only you would mourn deathless imitations, Artanis" Alarak shook his head but his voice seemed to be lacking its usual smugness.

"I-" Artanis struggled to string any words together. He was suddenly aware he was shaking. Naturally he had chosen the day before his heat hit to resolve the pile of his friends bodies he had left behind in the nexus.

"Do you need an escort to the medical bay? I assume you have one on this vast waste of space,"  
  
"That...won't be necessary," Artanis glanced around the room "I...there is a stasis chamber over there - I will enter stasis, that will allow me to...calm myself," 

"Very well, I'll be sure to inform one of your people, lest they suspect I'd harmed you and I be forced to endure being talked to death by a Daelaam court, "

 

Even in his shaken state, Artanis almost felt goaded but he hadn't the will to protest.

"Thank you, Alarak. I hope I have not wasted too much of your time," Artanis finished weakly, stepping into the stasis chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

When Artanis awoke from stasis he almost planted himself face first into the cold floor. Slowly righting himself, he took stock of the state of his body.  
  
He was burning from head to toe. His body was working in overdrive to keep his hearts pumping at an accelerated rate and having only just steeped out of stasis he felt drained. His nerves were also alight, his muscles tense and twinging. And he was painfully hard.

Attempting to compose himself, Artanis checked his armor over, making sure his state wasn't too blatantly sign posted before warping down to attend to what duties he could.  
  
Artanis greatly regretted stepping out of stasis for that day's council meeting - though mercifully the intensity of his heat waned as the meeting went on, he was faced with other troubles such as the Furinax council member was getting impatient that recent meetings had not been progressing his case for expansion and the Shelak representative made the mistake of undermining his position. The meeting ended with a the furious Furinax denouncing the Dealaam and storming off. Artanis was struggling to even follow what had been said. He could see his discomfort had not gone unnoticed - Vorazun had met his gaze with a very stern look many times during the meeting.

"I can feel the heat emanating from you across the room - you should retire to your quarters for the day, Artanis,"  Vorazun was a vigilant friend to be watching your back, in battle you could rest easy with her at your side; though it was harder to rest easy when you were the one trying to conceal something from her. Weary and tense as he was, Artanis couldn't help feeling relief at being excused for the day. Vorazun would handle the Dealaam well in his absence, even though he wished to deal with all matters personally.

 

"I..." Artanis's head swam as to spur him on "think I will take your advice - should anyone ask after me-"  
  
"I will handle what I can, anything in need of your attention as Hierarch will just have to wait," feeling a wave of gratitude Artanis inclined his head before turning to return to his quarters.

"Ah - Artanis, one thing before you retire," He turned, his head protesting at the action.

"What should be done with Alarak?" Artanis blinked, giving her a far more vacant stare than he would have liked.

"He hasn't returned to Tal'darim territory yet?"  
  
"No, he has been wondering around making a nuisance of himself, harassing many just going about their duties and telling them what would happen to them if they were his subjects," Vorazun shook her head with exasperation. Now it was Artanis's turn to feel Vorazun's irritation from across the room. Despite himself, the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement.

There was something oddly familial about the bickering between Vorazun and Alarak. Alarak could not be allowed to simply do as he pleased and Vorazun was one of the few who did not fear him but also had garnered enough of his respect to prevent any dangerous conflict. However, Artanis would feel guilty and negligent to leave her to be the one to have Alarak take his leave when Artanis had asked him to cross the sector just to grant him one sided favors. He wondering if Alarak was waiting for recompense.

"I will speak with him before I retire - he granted me a favor and I imagine he won't leave until some repayment is made," Vorzun's eyes narrowed.

"Regarding Zeratul's mission I imagine?" Artanis nodded. "while I appreciate Zeratul's efforts and sacrifice in the war against Amon, Amon is no more - Alarak is not someone we want to be in debt to - we would never hear the end of it," Vorazun added giving a small shake of her head. 

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"Last I had heard he was pacing the western stargates complaining about our inefficiency and how underwhelming our fleet was - I think he takes some issue with the aesthetics of our ships,"  

"He has mentioned that before - I will seek him out and learn what he desires before he will leave. I leave the Daelaam to you," Vorzun inclined her head.

"I'm glad for lighter of tasks," In good humor Artanis bid her leave and set off to find Alarak.

 

Artanis soon found the Highlord dragging his claws across the underside of a stationary phoenix. Artanis was both surprised and relieved when drawing closer relieved no damage.

 

"Highlord Alarak, I must apologize for cutting our previous meeting short," 

 

"It was very Tal'darim of you to take what you want then call the meeting ended, perhaps we are more alike than you would like to think, Hierarch," Artanis furrowed his brow - Alarak seemed to delight in being slighted or perhaps he was pleased with his new material to taunt him with. Artanis could never know. It wasn't helping how hazy his brain currently was.  
  
  
"As I said, I regret how I ended our meeting - I've come to see what amends can be made," Alarak seemed to be admiring the nearest ship with gleeful disdain. 

"Unless you have come to your senses and decided to submit to my will-"

"Alarak, you know that will never happen-"

"Then you currently have nothing I want. But I trust something of interest will present itself to me - in the mean time, Tal'darim have not inhabited Aiur since before the Aeon of Strife, perhaps now is a good opportunity to better get to know the homeworld of the firstborn," Artanis closed his eyes, wearily half shrugged, not noticing Alarak drawing closer. He was startled when the Highlord tucked a finger under his chin.  
  
"Is everything alright, Hierarch? You're burning up," Artanis fought to hold his gaze. He had wondered Alarak had not said anything about his state in their previous meeting but as he had suspected, Alarak had noticed.  
  
"My heat has chosen a rather inconvenient time to strike...if that will be all I would like to retire to my quarters for the day," Alarak stroked his chin lightly with his claws. The sensation was sending sparks through Artanis' hypersensitive nerves.  
  
"Something of interest has indeed presented itself to me - allow me to accompany you to your quarters, Hierarch," The red fires of Alarak's eyes seemed to burn particularly brightly at the second statement.   
  
Artanis contemplated for a moment before wrapping his fingers around those at his chin.  
  
"Very well, Alarak. If you would follow me," Artanis lead the way back to his quarters, fingers still entwined with Alarak's.   
  
  
  


 


End file.
